Treasure isn't always Silver and Gold
by BurnedSpy
Summary: i do not own National treasure only Elizabeth Poole. what happens when Riley's sister joins them on the treasure hunt. like original plot with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was freezing cold and all the crew members were bundled up. Even though I was going to help my best friend Ben find the Charlotte. I brought my closer to my body as I watched my other best friend, whom was my brother Riley Poole work on his laptop.

"You know I was thinking about how the people would use dogs and sleighs to travel out here" Ben said.

"It's extraordinary" Ian Howe said.

"So if Ben's theory is correct we should be getting there very soon, and don't go by me I broke a shoe lace this morning" Riley said.

I looked at him and so did Ben.

"What? It's a bad omen" Riley said seeing our strange faces.

"Should we turn around and go home" Ian asked.

"Or we could just stop and throw him out here" Ben said.

Riley gave a sarcastic laugh before saying "Ok."

"Say Riley you're not missing that small windowless cubical we found you in are you?"

"No, no, absolutely not" Riley said.

But then his computer started beeping and we stopped the car. We got out into the freezing cold Arctic. I was from Miami not Alaska. My long forearm length red hair blew in front of my face. As the guys unloaded I went over to Riley and one of Ian's goons, whose name I believed was Shawn.

"How could a ship wind up way out here" Shawn asked.

"Well I'm no expert, but if the ship was sailing in freezing temperatures it would freeze, then when the summer came it would melt, and then refreeze landing it somewhere out here" Riley said.

"You are such a dork, and I'm your sister" I said.

Riley rolled his eyes. That's right my name is Elizabeth Melody Poole, sister to Riley Poole. I then looked around for my best friend, and long time crush Ben Gates. I saw him kneeling in the snow digging at something. I went over.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"I think I might have found Charlotte" he said.

I just stood there shocked. I knew how stupid I must have looked. I saw him staring at me and I was lucky it was cold so he couldn't see me blush.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your water" he asked.

"Oh yeah here" I said handing it to him.

It wasn't until then that I noticed that there was a small piece of wood that was covered in ice and snow sticking to it. He opened the water bottle and poured water on it. I bent down and saw that there was a name engraved in it.

"_Charlotte_" I breathed reading it.

"Hello beautiful" Ben breathed excitedly.

We both looked at each other filled with excitement. We then managed to dig it out and the ship was beautifully intact and preserved.

"Oh my goodness, it's so preserved" I muttered.

"For the most part" Ben said also admiring her beauty.

"Alright let's go! Its time to find ourselves some treasure" Ian called.

Ben, Riley, Ian, and I along with three other men followed us as we entered the ship. I turned on my flashlight. We then entered a room filled with barrels. Just then Riley gasped and said "Oh god!"

I turned around flashing my light and realized that he had jumped at the sight of the skeleton.

"You handled that well" Ben said with a smirk.

"You didn't handle your first dead body well either" I muttered to him defending my brother.

I watched as Ian went over to the barrel and opened it sticking his hand in.

"Gunpowder" Ian said.

"You think it's in the barrels" Riley asked.

I went over to Ben who was standing by a skeleton.

"Why would the captain be guarding this barrel" he asked himself.

"Because he's hiding something."

He then opened the lid and dug around in the gunpowder. He then pulled out a package.

"I found something" Ben called bringing it over to a table.

"What is it" Riley asked as everyone crowded around him.

Ben unwrapped it and picked it up.

"Is it thousand dollar pipe" Riley asked.

"No it's a clue."

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?"

"No it's a Mea Shaw Pipe, gosh it's beautiful" Ian said looking at it.

After smearing some of his blood on the pipe Ben rolled it out and read it as the words appeared. We then continued to guess what it meant until Ben said "-the Declaration of Independence."

I looked at him in shock.

"Well we'll have to arrange a way to examine it" Ian said.

"Look this is one of the greatest documents in all of history they're not just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it" I told him.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know!"

It went quiet for a moment.

"We could borrow it."

"Steal it" I asked him.

"No" Ben immediately objected.

"I understand your bitterness Ben I really do. You should be able to rub this in their arrogant faces, but this is stopping you" Ian said tauntingly.

Ben glared at him.

"How?"

"Just leave everything to me; I'll make all the arrangements."

"No, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Tell me what I need to know Ben."

"I don't know."

"He's bluffing."

"We've played poker together Ian you know I can't bluff."

"Tell me what I need to know Ben, or else someone you care about will get hurt" Ian said, I noticed he was looking at me.

Suddenly Ian grabbed me, locked my arms together behind my back, and loaded and locked a gun to my head.

"Hey" Riley shouted alert.

"Quiet Riley, your job is finished here" Ian shouted.

"Lizzy, leave her out of this" Ben said, he was clearly pissed.

"Do you care for the girl, then tell me what I want to know" Ian said.

Just then Ben bent down and grabbed a flare and lit it.

"Look, there where you're standing, on all that gunpowder, you shoot her, I drop this, and we all go up."

"Ben" Riley said fear in his voice.

"What happens when the flame goes down" Ian asked.

"You have to know, if Shaw can catch" Ben said before throwing the flame at Ian.

Ian, while still holding me, caught the flame.

"Nice try though" Ian said.

But then his hand caught fire and he pushed me forward. Ben bent down and helped me up as the flame hit the gunpowder on the ground, instantly lighting it.

"Get out Shaw" Ian shouted.

They backed out of the door and locked us in. Ben started searching the ground. He bent down and opened a small door.

"Riley get over here" Ben shouted.

Riley walked over to us and asked "What is it?"

"Smugglers hole get in" Ben said.

Riley went in first, then me, and last came Ben who shut the door. We quick ran to the other side of another door where Ben shut and bolted.

"Get down" Ben shouted at us.

Riley bent down and ducked covering his head. I did the same and Ben covered me by pushing my head against his chest, and I could feel his fast heart rate as we waited for the explosion. The explosion came and I couldn't help but scream as the ship exploded around us. Then suddenly the explosions stopped and we dug are way out. Riley and Ben were coughing and got up.

"Is everyone alright" Ben asked as everyone got up.

"What are we going to do" Riley asked.

"Start making our way back home" Ben said obviously.

"No, I meant about Ian. You know he's going to try and steal the declaration Ben."

"So what are we going to do about" I asked.

"We stop him."


	2. Chapter 2

We were on a plane back home and I was nodding off. Riley was already snoring softly.

"Why don't you get some sleep Lizzy" Ben's voice said.

"Are you sure? You don't want any company" I asked.

"Don't worry its fine."

I soon found it easy to find sleep. It felt like I had only been sleeping for a little bit when I was being shaken awake by Ben.

"Come on here" Ben said.

I yawned before following Ben and Riley out of the airport. First we stopped at Ben's house to plan our next move. As soon as we got in I turned to Ben and asked "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"No go right ahead, you remember where it is right."

"Yes Ben, I've only been here a thousand times."

I then went into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, getting out a pair of clean blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and clean underwear out before getting into the shower.

**Ben's point of view **

I watched as Elizabeth walked into the bathroom and heard the door lock.

"Alright, what's going on between you and my sister" Riley asked, snapping me out of my daze.

I looked at him remembering that he was still here.

"Nothing. We're just friends, you know that."

He gave me a look and said "Right. So that was the whole reason you were staring at her?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to keep my voice even while replying "I wasn't staring."

"Sure you weren't. So anyway what are we going to do about Ian?"

"Well first we need to go to the FBI and warn them that somebody is going to steal the Declaration of Independence ."

"Alright, although you know that its not going to scare Ian away."

"I know I but we still need to warn them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Elizabeth's point of view**

I had just changed into my clothes and blow dried my hair, pulling it back into a single braid hanging down my back. I then brushed my teeth before heading down the stairs. I saw Ben and Riley sitting at the kitchen counter eating some pizza, and I noticed that they had changed clothes. Ben was now wearing a gray t-shirt that fit his body perfectly, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He had combed his hair and he did not look like he was in the Arctic anymore. I looked at my brother and noticed that he was back into his geeky clothes. He was back to wearing a black t-shirt (not an emo way or anything), a pair of dark blue jeans, which were a little baggy but fit his figure, and sneakers. He also combed his hair and had his geeky glasses on. I kept telling him that they made him look more like a geek, but he would reply "They feel comfortable." Then I guess as long as he felt comfortable with them. Just then Ben looked up at me and he froze. His eyes widened slightly. He got up out of his chair, abandoning his pizza, and came to stand in front of me.

"Wow, Lizzy you look, wow" Ben said gasping.

I looked down blushing and said "You don't look so bad yourself."

We both looked up and stared into each others eyes. He started to lean in and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips were inches apart when a cough made us jump back, and embarrassment was served on my face.

"If you guys mind I am still in the room" Riley said.

"Sorry" Ben and I muttered.

"Sisters" I heard Riley mutter.

We both went and sat down at the table. There was a small awkward silence when I broke it by asking "So what are we going to do about Ian?"

"We we're going to go to the FBI first and then work from there."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"Even though everyone is going to think that we're crazy."

After we all ate we went to the FBI building seeing as it was only 12:00 pm. Soon after we entered the FBI building we were leaving, no one believed us, we even talked to homeland security, and once again no one believed us. I sighed and Riley asked, a little sarcastically "Is it really that hard to believe that someone wants to steal the Declaration of Independence?"

"The FBI gets over a thousand tips a week Riley. Do you really think that they're going to worry about something they are sure is safe" I asked him.

"She's right" Ben said.

"Yeah but anyone who is going to be able to anything to help us is going to think that we're crazy or insane. Anyone crazy or insane who believes us isn't going to want to help" Riley replied.

"Bro we don't need someone crazy, we need someone one step short of that, and what do you get?"

"Obsessed."

"Passionate" Ben and I said at the same time.

Ben and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, that's the second time you guys said something at the same time."

I just shrugged and asked "So where do we go next?"

"We go to the National Archives."

We got into the van and drove to the National Archives building. After Ben talked to the girl at the desk we sat in the waiting room.

"Excuse me" Ben said after a few minuets, he reached next to me and grabbed a flier.

He brought it back to him and looked at it. Just then a girl with brown hair called "Dr. Chase can see you now Mr. Brown."

"Mr. Brown" Riley and I asked as we stood up.

"Let's just say my name doesn't go around well with the public community" he replied as we walked into Dr. Chase's office.

"All inhabited by a man. A very cute man" Riley said he say Dr. Chase.

Dr. Chase was on the phone and held up a finger telling us to wait a minuet. Dr. Chase was about my height, had a slim and normal skinny appearance (not a very skinny one), she had blond, straight, shoulder-length hair which was half pulled back, she wore a knee-length black skirt, a light purple button up blouse, small high heels, she had a black jacket over her blouse, and she had brown eyes. All in all she was beautiful. She looked to be no older then 23 or younger then 25. Dr. Chase hung up the phone, got up and stood in front of us saying "Hello my name is Abigail Chase."

"Paul Brown" Ben said shaking her hand.

"Bill" Riley said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bill and you are" she asked me.

"Bethany" I said just going along with them.

"Pleased to meet you as well."

She went back and sat at her desk.

"Your accent Pennsylvania Dutch" Ben asked curious.

"Saxony German" Abigail replied.

"Your not American" Riley asked.

"Oh I am an American I just wasn't born here, please don't touch that" she snapped the last part.

I looked to see Ben looking at Washington's campaign buttons.

"I'm sorry, neat collection. Washington's campaign buttons, you're missing the 1976 inauguration one though, I found one once."

"That's very fortunate for you, now you told my assistant this was an important matter."

"Ah yes ma'am. Well let me get straight to the point. Someone's going to try and steal the Declaration of Independence" Ben said as we took a seat in the chairs.

She gave us a surprised and crazy look. She then reached for her phone saying "I think I better get you guys in touch with the FBI."

"We've already been to the FBI" Ben said and she drew back.

"And?"

"They told us that it is quite impossible for the Declaration to be stolen" Riley said.

"They're right."

"But my friends and I are less certain. However if we were given access and permission to examine it thoroughly, we would be able to tell you if the Declaration was in any possible danger of being stolen."

"Why? What exactly do you expect to find other then the words that are already on it?"

"We think that there is an encryption on the back."

"You mean like a code or clue."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Of what?"

"A cardiogram-"

"A map" Abigail asked cutting him off.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What kind of map?"

'Man this girl asks a lot of questions' I thought.

"A map that leads to untold riches and treasures, that have yet to be found" I said.

"A treasure map" she asked.

"That's where we lost the FBI" Riley said.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?"

"We're more like treasure-protectors" Ben said.

"Mister Brown I have personally seen the back of the Declaration and the only thing there is a writing saying 'Original Declaration of Independence dated'-"

"'Fourth of July, 1776' yes ma'am."

"But no map" she continued.

We all sighed and I said "It's invisible."

"And that's where we lost the homeland security."

I had to stifle my laugh.

"What led you to believe that there was a invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence?"

"We found a Meerschaum Pipe owned by the Free Masons" I said.

"May I see the pipe" Abigail asked.

"We don't have it" Ben said.

"Did Bigfoot take it" she asked sarcastically.

"It was nice meeting you" Ben said sighing.

We all stood up and as we started leaving Ben said "You know that really is a neat collection. Must have taken you a long time to track down all that history."

I don't know why but I felt jealousy shoot up inside of me when he looked at her with interest and surprise. I was relieved when we left.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked through the documents that were on display Riley said "If there's any comfort you had me convinced."

"You sounded pretty believable to me, so I agree with Riley" I said following them.

Ben looked at me and said "Thanks, but its not."

"Well I was going to suggest that what if we go global and post it all over the Internet. Although, I'm pretty sure that's not going to scare Ian away" Riley suggested.

We all stopped in front of the Declaration of Independence and I stood next to Ben staring at it while Riley stood behind us.

"A thousand years worth of history and I'm standing three feet away."

Ben then started resiting something from the Declaration before saying "Nobody talks like that anymore."

Riley gave a sigh and said "Beautiful. No idea what you said."

"It means that those who are able to take action, also have the responsibility to take action."

"What are you saying Ben" I asked him, seeing him thinking deeply.

"I'm gonna steal it. I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence" he said before walking out.

Riley gave a small laugh before saying "What?"

We found Ben sitting on the steps outside the memorial of President Lincoln sitting on the chair (think back of the penny).

"Ben what gave you this insane idea to think this" Riley asked.

"Look, Ian is going to try to steal the Declaration, and if he succeeds he'll burn it. The only way to protect the document is to steal it, its upside down" Ben said frustrated.

"Ben, for goodness sakes, stealing the Declaration is like stealing him, it can't be done, not that it shouldn't be done, it can't be! Let me proof it to you" Riley said.

As we followed Riley to the red van I turned to Ben and said "Ben you do realize how dangerous this is, and not to mention how much jail time we're probably going to have to spend."

"Yeah, but I'm still going through with it, do you realize what would happen if Ian managed to burn it" he asked as we crossed the parking lot.

"Yes I do, and I was just going to say is that I'm in."

"Ben we'll talk about this later" I said as we reached the van, where my brother was in the drivers seat impatiently.

"Yes we will" he said as he walked around to the passengers side.

I got into the back and as we drove I noticed that we were heading toward the Library of Congress. My guess was right when we pulled into the biggest library in the world. We got out and sat waiting for Riley as he got some books. I brushed a piece of my black hair out of my face. Not too soon after Riley left he came back with four huge books.

"Ben I have brought you here to the Library of Congress, why? Because it is the largest library in the world, filled with millions of books. There's plumber manuals, phone records, and missing blue print layers, and they are all saying the same thing: Listen to Riley. Alright what I have here is the layout of the Declaration when it's on display. Now when it is on display it is surrounded by guards, video monitors which are filled with many access and denial codes, families, little children from Iowa, eighth graders on field trips, and inside the case are heat sensors that will go off if anyone gets too close with a high fever" Riley said.

Ben looked at him and said "You know Thomas Edison tried and failed over 2,000 times on trying to conduct the light bulb."

"Edison?"

"He said I didn't fail. He only needed one idea to make it work. The Preservation Room go ahead enjoy."

"Preservation room" I asked looking at the layouts.

"Do either of you know what the preservation room is for?"

"Delicious jams and jellies" Riley asked.

"Isn't the preservation room used for keeping important documents preserved" I asked.

Ben smiled at me and I felt myself blush and he said "That's right. When the document is not on display it is lowered down into a steel vault. The best time for us, or Ian, to steal it would be during the Gala which is taking place this Saturday, because the guards would be distracted by the party upstairs, we would make our way down to the preservation room where there is much less security."

"Well...Ian...preservation? You know this just might work" Riley said after looking through things.

"It might."


	5. Chapter 5

Once we left the Library of Congress we went back to Ben's house. I looked at the time and noticed that it was 4 pm. I looked up at my brother and Ben from across the table.

"So what are we going to do? Are we really going to go through with this?"

"Yes" came the reply.

"Alright, tell me what I can do to help."

Both men looked at me and Riley asked "What?"

"I'm helping, whether you boys like it or not."

Riley gave a small laugh and said "No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Do you realize you are going to need to get Abagail's finger prints don't you" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

They both looked at each other and a look of realization appeared on their faces.

"How do you know that" Ben asked me.

I sighed and asked "Riley do you remember when I applied for the same job Abagail Chase has?"

"Yes I remember, why?"

"Well what you didn't know was that I had gotten the job, so I know how to get in and that you'll need a password, and that I got fired when someone came around who was better and got me fired" I said.

Ben had a look of shock, surprise, and impressed on his face.

"So you know what we'll need to get Abagail's finger prints" Riley asked.

"Yes, Riley I'm a scientist remember, and I work in the lab; well not so much anymore. But still I know what to do."

Both men were staring at me with shock and surprise.

"What?"

They both shook their heads and Riley sighed and said "Alright! You can come."

I smiled and said "Thank you, and even if you said no I have other ways of bribing you."

Riley told us he was heading home and that he'll start working on ways to raise the temperature on the document so it'll go to the preservation room. As soon as Riley was gone Ben asked "Can we have that talk now?"

I sighed and said "I don't see why, seeing as its been decided that I'll come."

He said "Yeah by your brother but not me. Like I said before I don't want you coming."

"And why shouldn't I come, and don't say the reason is because it's too dangerous."

"Then how about not wanting you to get hurt, is that a good reason?"

"Ben, you don't have to worry about me, you know I can handle myself."

"Yeah you handled yourself real well when Ian grabbed you back on the _Charlotte_."

"He caught me by surprise, and he had me in a hold where I couldn't do anything; and I had nothing to worry about."

"And why's that" Ben asked.

"Because you were there, that made the situation easier for me, you've always been my source of strength, you've always been there for me when no one else was" I blurted out.

After I said that I lowered my face so he couldn't see how red my face was, from what I saw from the reflection in the microwave, the shade of red on my face could have been the same shade as my hair (I'm sorry if I have everyone confused on her hair, its actually a light red think of Ginny from Harry Potter her type of red hair, I know I said it was black in chapter three i had forgotten what her hair color was, so sorry once again).

"Yeah well what if I'm not there next time? What if something happens to you because I wasn't able to get to you on time? I don't think I'd be able to bare it if something happened to you."

My eyes went wide with shock and I looked up at Ben.

'Does he like me? No, no don't be ridiculous, he likes girls who are like Abagail. He likes girls who have blond hair, a beautiful figure, someone who is completely opposite of me. But why do I get this strange feeling, this anger when I think about him and this Abagail? Am I jealous? Why am I jealous, I mean Ben and I are nothing but friends, always have been since our junior year of college and nothing has ever happened then. So why now when I look at him, I get these butterflies in my stomach, why do I get this need to impress him, and why do I always feel angry when I see him with a girl who is not me?'

"Lizzy? Elizabeth" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What" I asked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I was just surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't expecting you to say that. Besides I saw the way you talked to Abagail."

"What do you mean you saw how I talked to her?"

"Oh please, what about 'It must have taken you a long time to track down all that history.' What about that line."

"I don't know, wait, are you jealous?"

"No" I said quickly.

"You are aren't you" he asked.

"I'm glade it pleases you, and I'm not. Well bye Ben, I have to get home."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No thanks, I can get a taxi."

"You sure."

"Yes, thanks for everything Ben, and I'm still helping. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, night Lizzy."

"Goodnight Ben" I said before grabbing my bag that I had left here, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home I saw that it was only 5:00. I lived in a small two story house, a nice place for a single girl like me to live in. In my two story house on the first floor there's a living room with a sofa sitting pressed against the wall, a TV in the center of the room in front of the couch, a small table, and next to the table was a lamp; there was also a piano next to the TV with a guitar next to it. There was bookshelf next to the TV with all of my books, and I also had a nice small kitchen that had enough room to move around. Upstairs there were three rooms, the bedroom, a bathroom, and I had a small workout room. In my bedroom I had a nice small queen sized bed placed up against the center wall, a desk on the other side, I had a nice closest, and a small nightstand with a clock. I payed the taxi driver my money and went inside locking the door behind me. I went upstairs and put my clean clothes away and my dirty clothes in the wash. I then made myself a quick bowl of macaroni and cheese and sat on my couch and turned on the TV and started watching Rush Hour 3 (my favorite movie). Once the movie was over I went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. It was only 8:00 and I wasn't tired at all, I was still consumed with all that had happened. I put in Shrek 2 and watched it while thinking all that had happened and was worried, because so many things could happen now that Ian and his goons were after us. What would happen to Riley? I mean he's my brother and though we will occasionally get into fights we always make up, and I didn't want anything to happen to him. Then there was Ben, and for some reason I wanted him as more then a best friend. Just what were these feelings I was getting, whenever I saw him I would get butterflies in my stomach, and my heart would skip a beat. Every time I stared up at his face I would feel my face heat up, and I would get this strange feeling, like I wanted to be closer to him, feel his warm arms wrapped around me, and now I just felt ridiculous that he would even want me as more then just a friend. Whenever I just look at his face I feel like I could just look into his brown eyes forever. Was this love I was feeling? Or was it something else? I shook my head and after the movie I turned it off and went and changed into my pajamas which were a pair of shorts and a tank top. I brushed my teeth and went to bed, and I fell asleep thinking of Ben.

The next day I woke up at 9:30. I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. I made the bed before going in for a nice hot shower. After my shower I changed into a pair of blue jeans that stopped at my knees along with a belt, a black t-shirt with a red rose on the front, and a pair of sneakers. I combed my hair and pulled half of it into a ponytail letting the rest of my red hair hang down my back. I put on a small amount of makeup before heading downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I started making pancakes, just as I started mixing the batter the phone rang. I quickly wiped my hands and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I see you made it home OK."

"Good morning to you too Ben, and yeah I did.

"So did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"I slept pretty good" he said, but there was a different tone in his voice, like he was worried about it.

"Is something wrong" I asked as I poured the mixing into the frying pan.

"No nothing" he said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure" I asked.

"Yeah" he said, but I didn't believe him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Lizzy, don't worry about it."

"Alright if you're sure, and don't worry about the chemical to get Abagail's finger prints; I'm going to get that taken care of."

"Alright, and are you sure you want to come with us? It's going to be dangerous."

"Last time I checked I live for danger."

He laughed and I flipped the pancake and said "Ben I got to go, I'm about to burn my breakfast."

"Alright, I'll check in on you later."

"Alright bye."

"Bye" and we hung up.

I couldn't help but smile and put the pancake on a plate, I got some syrup and put it on my pancake, and I also made myself some coffee. As I ate I watched some TV. Once I finished I washed my dishes and went upstairs and brushed my teeth before putting everything away. I thought about getting the chemical to reveal Abagail's prints and realized that there was someone I could call who would be able to get me into the lab. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello Anthony Johnson here at Science Lab for special chemicals may I help you" a deep male voice asked on the other side.

"Hey Anthony how are you?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Anthony don't tell me you don't remember me, remember back in college that date to the pier, you bought me a stuffed dog?"

"Elizabeth Poole!? Wow haven't heard you're beautiful voice in a while, but if you called back for a date I can't because I'm already taken, and I don't think my wife would like that."

I rolled my eyes and then said "No that's not the reason I called, and wait you got married? To who?"

"Do you remember Natalie Hills" he asked.

"You mean that preppy cheer-leading captain who wouldn't shut up about how hot someone looks? Please don't tell me you got married to her."

"I did. I ran into her when I went on my lunch break, and I'll tell ya she really matured; she's a whole lot better now trust me."

"I find that hard to believe. Anyway I called because I need help getting into the lab."

"Why? What do you need?"

"I need to create a chemical that will get something invisible, like lets say finger prints, to reveal themselves long enough for us to get one on a glove."

"Why would you need something like that?"

"Look we need to get somebodies finger prints so we can steal something to protect it from a bad guy who's trying to get his hands on it."

"Wait you keep saying 'we' who's we?"

"Do you remember Ben Gates?"

"Yeah of course, I remember when he kept trying to impress you with his knowledge about history."

"Yeah I was impressed but I wasn't interested back then, anyway he and my brother Riley have steal something that's highly valuable in order to protect it."

"If you tell me the whole story, I might help you."

I sighed and said "Alright. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone, please."

"Oh alright, but you have to tell me."

"Fine."

I told him everything.

"Fine I'll help you. But you owe me one."

"Thanks so much."

"No problem I'll call when I get home from work."

"No problem and thanks."

We both hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: sorry about not posting in awhile i had 2 big projects due, but now I'll be able to post again so once again i apologize for not able to post and that this is short

I thought about what I should do next and decided that I should go see Riley. I locked up got a taxi and headed to Riley's. Riley live in an apartment, which was pretty nice, but he was almost obsessed about getting rich. I paid the driver before getting out and going up to the front door. I went in and went to the second floor to his apartment room. I knocked.

"Who is it" his voice called.

"Its just your darling sister" I replied.

"Just a minuet."

After a couple of minuets the door opened revealing my brother. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt, and sneakers.

"Hey Riley, you just get up?"

"No, I've actually been up for a couple of hours, I just need a couple of minuets because I wasn't dressed. But come on in."

"Thanks."

I walked in and saw that he still had trouble keeping his place clean, and it was still full of computer geek stuff.

"You know I still hate the fact that you're coming along. I promised mom that I'd keep you safe."

"So how does keeping me away from you, make sure I'm not wondering off somewhere I shouldn't be?"

He sighed "Fine."

"Anyway you need any help?"

"No I'm just going to head to subway to get the security for the preservation room" he said while getting his backpack and laptop.

"Oh I am so going with you" I said as we headed out the door.

We got out of the van and I followed Riley to the maintenance door and I made sure nobody was around before shutting the door. While Riley got to work cutting a hole in one of the pipes I took this time to set up the laptop, plugging in the wires and the monitor. Riley then stuck a wire in to connect it.

"Tell me when to stop once you see the two halls we need" he said.

"Sure thing" I said.

He connected it to the red wire and the bathroom stall came up.

"Nope, try again."

He did and this time it was the hall by the preservation room.

"Stop, that's what I want" I said as I pressed a couple of keys to save that spot.

"Good to go" he asked.

"Yeah."

He then moved it over and connected it and this time we had the preservation room.

"Got it" I said after saving both spots.

"OK" he said.

I then helped Riley pack up and we quickly left, because we could get in big trouble if we were found messing about in there. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:00, wow time sure does fly when you're planing a theft. Just as I buckled my seat-belt my cell phone started ringing. I answered it just as Riley closed the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy, where are you I called your apartment but you weren't there" came Ben's voice.

"Well hello to you to Ben, anyway I'm with Riley we just got the connection and access to the preservation room and the hallway, and I'm not going to be able to get into the lab until Anthony calls me and is able to get me in. Seeing as I don't work there anymore I have to sneak in" I told him before he could ask.

"Wow and who's Anthony it sounds like you know him" he said, and I could have sworn that I heard a bit of jealousy.

Was been jealous? No impossible.

"Do you remember Anthony Johnson?"

"Yeah why" he asked.

"Well it's that same Anthony that's helping me in, and don't worry he's married now."

"Worried I wasn't worried, and I'm surprised."

"So what have you doing, and what are you doing now besides talking to me?"

"I have spent almost this whole morning trying to find Washington's campaign button, which I know is here somewhere, I just can't find it" he said.

I giggled and said "Did you check in that one box of college stuff?"

"Wow I didn't."

"Well I gotta go, I'll call you back latter."


	8. Chapter 8

"Who was that?"

"That was Ben" I replied as we pulled into Riley's driveway.

I was about to get out when Riley stopped me and said "Wait I got to see if this works."

"If what works?"

"Just come on."

We got into the back of the van and noticed a small fish tank with a thermometer. He grabbed his camera and we both leaned back against the front seats and started filming the tank. He then pressed something and I saw a barely visible green light hit the thermometer, and I noticed that the temperature started going up.

"Cool" Riley said.

"Wow! Let me guess that's so the Declaration will go to the preservation room?"

"Yep, I just needed to know if it worked."

Once we got out my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" I asked after I answered it.

"Hey Lizzy if you want to get into the lab you have to come now" Anthony's voice said.

"Alright It's going to take me 15 minuets from where I'm at but I'm on my way" I replied.

"Alright I'm going to meet you in front of the lab, so meet me there."

"Sure thing and Anthony thank you you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem and you owe me."

We then hung up. I noticed Riley staring at me with a questioning look.

"That was Anthony, if I want to get in the lab I have to go now, I'm sorry Riley."

"Hey no problem and thanks for helping me, you want me to take you?"

"If you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it."

We both got into the van and I gave him directions to the lab. When we pulled up I saw Anthony waiting there just like he said he would. I got out and went over to Anthony. He still looked the same only taller. He still had that black hair that stopped at his shoulders except it was better kept, he was slimmer and muscular, he had the same gray eyes, and he had light brown skin. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, sneakers, and a brown coat.

"Hey Anthony how are you" I asked hugging him.

"I'm great how are you" he asked after separating.

"I'm good hey you remember my brother Riley" I asked.

Riley smiled and said "Hey I remember you, we went to college together."

"Yeah, you were the techno nerd" Anthony said.

"What" Riley asked.

"OK enough, now Anthony how am I getting in?"

"Here, take this badge" he said.

I took it and it said Rachele Hall head chemist. I rolled my eyes and told Riley "Stay out here."

"Fine" he said.

I followed Anthony into the building. As we passed workers we acted like we worked there, but when we made it to the lab we looked around before going in. He quickly gave me the chemicals I needed before we quickly left.

"Anthony take care and I'll keep in touch" I said.

"You too and you better."

We got into the van and I told him "Take me to Ben's and I'll take this stuff there and help him."

"Sure thing."

He dropped me off at Ben's and I said "Thanks."

"No problem."

I watched as he disappeared around the corner. I knocked on Ben's door. The door opened and Ben stood there.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"I got you the chemicals to make the invisible finger prints visible" I said.

"Come in" he said.


	9. Authors Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING I HAVE SCHOOL EXAMS STARTING JULY 7TH AND THEY WON'T END UNTIL JUNE 10TH SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST UNTIL JUNE 10TH BECAUSE OF EXAMS AND IF I DO MY MOM MIGHT HAVE MY HEAD SO I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'LL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN.


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you" I said walking in.

I couldn't get over how nice he kept the place, better then most boys. He also had a work place with a computer on it.

"So how are you" Ben asked.

"Good you?"

"I'm good, I was just about to create the liquid needed to get Abagail's finger prints."

"Ah. So did you manage to find Washington's campaign button" I asked.

"No, I know it's here somewhere I just can't find it, oh please have a seat, make yourself comfortable" he said.

"Thank you but I think I should help you find that Inauguration button."

"Alright these are the boxes I looked in" he said pointing to three boxes marked high school.

We started the search. I had searched and boxes marked college and trips. Ben had gone into the attic while I searched on my own. I soon found his college yearbook and I sat on the couch and started to look through it. I found a picture of me and Reed standing next to each other holding a trophy. Underneath the picture said 'Poole siblings win science fare.' I was standing on the right wearing a jean skirt that went to my knees, a pair of flat healed shoes, and a white button up blouse with a gray sweater over it. Another picture was of Ben, Riley, and I. Ben was on the right, I was in the center, and Riley on the left. We all had are arms wrapped around each other smiling at the camera and underneath said 'Best friends forever.' I couldn't help but smile as I remembered taking it.

_Flashback _

_Riley, Ben, and I were sitting in the cafeteria at college. I couldn't believe that we were about to become Juniors, in college, oh my I'm so excited. _

_"I can't believe that after this summer we're going to be juniors" I said._

_"Time sure does fly doesn't it? I'm still surprised we won the science fare" Riley said._

_"I believe it, in fact I'm not surprised seeing as you had the smartest girl in school, well smartest in the science, mathematics, and machinery department anyway" Ben said._

_I blushed and looked down and said "Oh come on I'm not THAT smart."_

_"Yes you are, lets see you won the Science Decathlon, aced the math exam with over 600 (lets pretend to pass an exam they need a 400 or higher), and you won the best mechanic award" Riley said._

_"You sure you got everything" Ben teased._

_"Ha, very funny."_

_Just then a girl from the newspaper came over and asked "Hey sorry to interrupt but aren't you Elizabeth Poole? The one who won the science fare?"_

_"Yes, but technically it was Riley who won, I just helped out" I said blushing (she used to blush all the time when someone complemented her but she broke the habit and now it's only when Ben complements her)._

_"Oh don't be so modest-"_

_"Hey do you want to know anything about me" Riley interrupted._

_The girl stared at him and asked "Sorry who are you?"_

_"What" Riley asked._

_Ben stifled a laugh, turning it into a cough. _

_"Please I have to take your picture, it's going in the yearbook and front page of the newspaper, please" she begged._

_"Um, sure, as long as you get a group picture of Riley, Ben, and me" I said._

_"Alright, as long as I get at least a lone picture of you" she said agreeing to the terms. _

_We all got close to each other and wrapped our arms around each other as she readied her camera. _

_"OK one, two, three" she said and snapped the picture._

_End of flashback_

"Lizzie, hello is Elizabeth Poole home" a voice said bringing me out of the memory.

I giggled and said "Yes Ben, do you need something?"

"What were you thinking about" he asked sitting on the couch.

"I was remembering the time we took this picture" I said showing him the group photo.

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was right after you won the science fare wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Oh just so you know I found the campaign button finally" he said.

"Oh where was it?"

"In the attic."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:00 PM.

"Wow its that late already? I better get home" I said.

**Sorry for leaving u with a cliffhanger but i wanted to get this one done **_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for taking so long but i'm out for the summer so i'll be posting more, oh and check out my Twilight story and see if its any good once again i apologize i had exams and my mom would've killed me for wasting time studying so heres the long awaited chapter 11**

The week past went by and it was Friday, the day of the gala, the day we were going to steal the Declaration of Independence. I was going to be posing as Ben's date, or should I say Paul Brown's date. I had picked out a simple light blue dress. It had thin straps, fit my curves nicely as well as my body, and it goes down to my knees. It doesn't show any cleavage and was very comfortable by not showing any inappropriate skin (in wrong places so to speak), and I have a nice pair of black one inch high heeled shoes. I had combed my hair and braided it before pulling it into a bun. I brushed my teeth and put on a light shade/ amount of makeup before putting on my dress and shoes. Just then the door bell rang and I saw that it was 9:00 (pm). I grabbed my purse and went downstairs and opening the door. There was Ben wearing his tux. He looked very handsome, he had combed his hair and shaved. I blushed as he stared at me.

"Wow, Lizzy, you look beautiful" he said.

I blushed even more and said "Thank you, and you look very handsome."

Suddenly there was a long honk and I turned and saw my brothers red van.

"Let's go, my lady" he said holding out his arm like someone would in the 1900's.

"Of course sir" I replied smiling and took his arm.

We walked to the van and Ben helped me into the passenger seat.

"Oh and who is this young lady I thought we were picking up my sister" Riley said jokingly.

"Very funny" I said.

"But seriously you look beautiful sis" he said as I put my seat belt on.

"Thanks."

"Everybody in, alright lets go, and try not to get arrested" Riley said as he started driving.

"Don't worry Riley, everything should go well" Ben said from the back.

"Should" Riley asked.

"Don't worry Ri, we're only going to steal the Declaration of Independence, the most important document in history" I said.

"If should and only are in this possible situation then that always means something bad is going to happen, which means I should worry" Riley said.

"OK now everyone remembers the plan" Ben asked.

"Of course" Riley said.

I heard him rustling for something and turned around in my seat. I noticed him pulling on some type of security guard or something uniform.

"What are you doing" I asked.

He looked up as he zipped up the front.

"Oh this is how I'm going to get past security, we managed to forge you an invitation, and so you're going to have to go through security."

"Thanks do you realize how long security is going to be?"

"It was the only way to get you in."

"Fine."

Riley parked on the other side of the building where the gala was being held. Riley handed me my id and things to get in. We got out and as I walked to the other side Riley asked "Are you guys sure we should be doing this?"

But Ben closed the door. Once we got to front of the building I waited behind a couple as Ben walked inside. After what seemed like hours of security check I finally made it inside. There was soft music being played, it was relaxing, and soothing music. As I looked around I saw Ben in his tux walking over to me.

"Hey here's an ear piece in case we get separated" he whispered handing me a small round ear bud.

I placed it in my ear as we walked.

"Wait here I'm gonna go get us drinks" he said before nodding toward a familiar girl.

It was Abagail Chase and she was here with some guy as her date. She was wearing an ugly dress. It was a dark, dark blue and kind of puffed out a little bit at the bottom. She was wearing a heavy shade of dark eye shadow but everything else was light. Ben came back and we walked up to them.

"Ah Mr. Brown what are you doing here" Abagail asked not even paying attention to me.

I felt that anger again because of the way she was talking to him.

"Is that, that hot girl, how does look" I heard Riley ask from the ear piece.

"Ah we're here just enjoying this party as a friend had invited us here" Ben said stuttering.

"Oh and on that note thank you for your wonderful gift" Abagail said.

"Gift what gift" I asked speaking for the first time.

"Oh so you did get it" Ben asked smiling.

"Yes I did."

"Come on Romeo get out of there" Riley said.

"Shut up Riley" muttered darkly.

"Here why don't I take that, so he can take that off your hands" Ben asked as he got Abagail's glass and handed me his.

"A toast you know, to high treason? You know that's what all these people where doing when they signed it. If they hadn't we would've lost the war, cities destroyed, oh and my personal favorite our insides taken out and burned (awkward pause). (coughs) So here's to the men who did something wrong, in order to do what was right" Ben said.

We then took sips of our champagne while Ben gulped his down.

"Well enjoy, Lizzy" Ben said and we left.

As we quickly walked out I asked "What gift?"

"I gave her Washington's campaign button so when she touched the glass we could get her finger prints."

"Ah."

"Listen, I want you to go back to the van with Riley."

"What no way."

"Go" he said harshly.

'He's probably going to talk to Abagail' I thought with sadness.

"Alright I know when I'm not wanted, and the fact that I came here for nothing" I said turning to leave.

I left the building and felt a tear escape my eye.

'Why am I crying, I don't care if he wants to be with a girl like Abagail, right' I thought.

I quickly whipped the tear from my eye as I went out to the van.


	12. Chapter 12

Once I got into the van Riley noticed something was wrong and he took his ear piece out as did I.

"You OK sis" Ri asked concerned.

"Yeah I don't even know why I came inside if all Ben was going to do was send me back to the van" I said crossing my arms.

"He did what? You mean after all that work I did to get you in there" Riley exclaimed.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Oh I'm having a word with Ben."

We then put our ear pieces in and I got in the back with my brother and watched the computer screen. Ben was in the bathroom putting the glass in the bag. Riley had managed to get recordings of these halls too encase someone walked in so to speak.

"This better work" Riley muttered.

"You know Ben if you were just sending me away just so you could go into the mens room I wouldn't have minded waiting outside for you" I said still mad.

"Not now" Ben muttered.

He put on a surgeons glove and inserted the gas. As he sealed it shut the finger prints started showing.

"Our evil plan is working" Riley said surprised.

"Will of course you didn't think I would get you guys false chemicals did you" I asked still mad.

He then took out the glass and the finger prints remained visible and used his gloved thumb to a print. As he walked toward the Preservation Room he dumped the evidence so to speak. He made it to the door and pressed his finger to the thumb pad. It blinked green and said 'access granted' before the keypad flipped out. Ben took out a flashlight and flashed it on the keypad.

"OK hit me with it" Riley said getting his regular computer (well you know how the screen looks, not a computer expert here).

(Just so you guys know I am going out of order with the letters here).

"A-V-E-L-L-F-O-Y-R-G-E-E" Ben said.

"Anagrams being listed. OK top results, A VERY GOLF, ARE FLY GOV, ARO FLY GOV, FARO LEEVY" Riley said unsure about any of them.

Those seriously didn't sound like words to a password.

"Its Valleey Forge" Ben said.

"Valleey Forge I don't have that on my computer" Riley said.

"She pressed the 'E' and 'L' twice" Ben said and I heard him typing in the password.

He walked into the room. There was a screen glass window surrounding the Declaration. He walked in and pointed at the security camera and Riley said in a British voice "Hello."

He walked over to the Declaration and started unscrewing the glass.

"OK we got about 9...I lost my feed Ben" Riley said suddenly as the screen went fuzzy.

"What" Ben asked.

"I lost my feed, Ben I have, Ben I have nothing, I don't know where anyone is. Get out of there, get out of there now" Riley said scared yet serious.

"I'm taking the whole thing with me" Ben said.

"What? Is it heavy" Riley asked.

"No shit it probably is" I said.

There was silence for awhile, just then I heard Ben mutter something, and next thing I hear is something hitting glass. I jumped as well as Riley.

"What was that? Who's shooting" Riley asked.

"Ben are you there, Ben" I asked concerned as the shooting stopped.

"I'm in the elevator. Ian's here, he was shooting" Ben said.

"I hate that guy" Riley and I said in unison.

After awhile we took out the ear pieces and Riley got into the drivers seat and I got into the passengers side.

"Where are you Ben? Where are you" Riley sang.

Just then I saw Ben almost at the van and he said "Stop talking. Start the van."

Riley did but then said "Um Ben, the, the mean Declaration lady is behind you."

I looked and sure enough there was Abagail. Ben stopped and turned.

"Oh hello, did you enjoy the party" Ben asked.

"Stop chatting and get in the van" Riley muttered.

I got out of the van and stood next to Ben.

"Yes. Mr. Brown what's that" Abagail asked looking toward the poster, though I knew it was the declaration.

"A souvenir" Ben said.

But Abagail wasn't buying it. Just then the alarms went off and we all sighed.

"Oh no" Riley said.

"Oh my god you did not! Security over here! Give me that" Abagail said taking the declaration.

"Its yours take it" Ben said.

"Oh no you are not wasting our hard work" I said.

Abagail had started going toward the building shouting "Security!"

"No Elizabeth wait" I heard Ben shout but I didn't listen.

I grabbed the declaration out of Abagail's hands pushing her down, not too hard, just enough to give her a small scrape. Just then two pairs of hands grabbed me and I shouted "No!"

**Ben's point of view **

I watched as Ian's men pulled Elizabeth into the large truck, it was one of those Pepsi like trucks.

"This is bad" I said.

Just then I saw one of the men point a gun at me and I thought 'Crap he saw me.'

"Bad, bad, bad."

I then ran to the other side of the van and ducked as bullets started hitting the car. I saw Riley had ducked as bullets started braking the glass. I got into the passengers seat and said "Follow them go."

Riley brushed off a few pieces of glass before following the truck as it started leaving. I didn't care that we were breaking the law by speeding and going through red lights, my only thought was getting Elizabeth Poole back.

"Once we catch them what do we do" Riley asked terrified for his sister.

"I'm working on it" was my only reply.

Just then the truck took a sharp turn to the right and Riley said "Skidding, skidding, skidding."

Just then the truck crashed into something but kept going, it cause the back door to open, and Elizabeth was hanging onto the inside of the door hanging on for dear life.

"Oh no" I said terrified for her.

"Holy lord" Riley said scared.

I then came up with a stupid yet good idea.

"Get me next to her" I shouted.

He got me as close as he could and I shouted "Elizabeth!"

She turned and saw me and tried to grab my hand. I almost grabbed it but we had to pull back when a car came speeding by. I reached out again managed to grab her and pull her into the back seat and I closed the door as Riley took a left while the truck went straight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Elizabeth's point of view**

I had landed on Ben when we fell after he had shut the door. My hair had fallen out of my bun and was now hanging around my face. Ben got off of me and asked "Are you alright?"

"No, I was-"

"Are you alright" he shouted/asked.

"I'm still on edge from being shot at but I'll be OK" Riley said.

"Are you alright" Ben almost yelled again.

"Yes! But those men stole the Declaration of Independence" I shouted.

"You lost it" Riley shouted.

"They don't have it" Ben said taking out a red large container.

"What?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you ran after Abagail. Ian has a copy, in the gift shop there were life size copies of the real declaration."

"Oh" I said feeling stupid.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea to get a copy. Turned out I was right" Ben said.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that she was stealing the result of our hard work" I said.

"It's fine, actually I would've been surprised if you didn't, but try not to hang on the door for dear life anymore."

I blushed and Riley said "Yeah you nearly gave Ben and I a heart attack."

I blushed a deeper shade of red and asked Ben "You were worried about me?"

I didn't mean to sound like I was that important to him but I was just curious. I mean could you blame me.

"Of course I was" he said.

I blushed more and thought 'Why am I blushing so much?'

"So what are we going to do now" Riley asked.

"We can't go back" Ben said and I knew he meant to his house.

"What" Riley and I asked.

He then told us about his situation with him buying the Declaration and getting a copy.

"A credit card slip! Dude we're on the grid! They're gonna have my records from forever, they're gonna have Lizzy's records from forever" Riley shouted.

"I know! There's only a matter of time before the cops show up at my front door" Ben said.

"So what are we going to do" I asked.

"We need those letters. You know what take a right up here" Ben said.

"What letters" I asked.

"We need the Silence Do-Good letters (please e-mail me if that's correct)" Ben said.

We pulled up in front of a house. The house was ordinary and looked exactly like the other houses around it except it was a two story. I sat with in the car with my brother and the back door open.

"You know it took you all of ten minuets on planning to steal the Declaration" Riley said.

"Yeah but I didn't think that I would actually have to tell MY dad about it" Ben said.

"What's wrong with telling your dad" I asked.

Ben gave me a look but then Riley said "Oh yeah that's right you've never met his dad."

"Yeah what's so bad about his dad" I asked.

"Let's just get this over with, and you're about to find out" Ben said.

We all walked up to the door and Ben rang the doorbell. A couple minuets later the door opened revealing a sort of middle aged man. He was wearing a bathrobe over what I guessed was his pajamas. The man looked at us and then asked "Where's the party?"

"Hey dad, I'm in a little bit of trouble" Ben said to the man.

Ben's dad looked from me to Ben before asking "She pregnant?"

I looked at him shocked whispered to Riley "Do I look pregnant?"

Riley shook his head 'no' and I knew that there was a story behind this that I haven't heard.

"Well if she is are you going to leave the woman carrying your grandchild out in the cold" Ben asked.

I looked at him shocked and couldn't help but blush.

"I guess you better come in then" the man said.

As we walked in I heard the man tell Ben "This better not be about that dumb treasure."

The inside of the house had a warm and cozy feeling, even if it did need a slight tidying up. I walked up to the man and said "Hey I'm Elizabeth Poole, but you can call me Liz or Lizzy."

"Patrick Gates" the man said holding his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

"You're not really pregnant are you" he asked in whisper.

"No" I whispered.

"Good. Well make yourselves comfortable, there's still some leftover pizza there on the table, still warm I think."

Riley sat down on the couch and took a piece of pizza.

"Dad where are the letters? Yeah its about the treasure" Ben said and I sat down next to Riley.

Patrick sighed angrily and looked at us and asked "And he pulled you two into this?"

"I wanted to help" I said.

"I volunteered" Riley said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well un-volunteer yourselves. I've wasted half of my life trying to find it, and now you've destroyed yours."

I looked at Patrick shocked. That's not something a dad would say to his son. Ben then walked over to his dad and said "I found _The Charlotte." _

"The Charlotte, you mean she was a ship?"

"Yeah, she was beautiful dad."

"And the treasure?"

"No dad but we found a clue that should lead us-"

"To another clue, and that will lead to another clue. Don't you see Ben I finally figured it out. The British had laid out clues to keep the French searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth" Patrick said.

"I refuse to believe that" Ben said.

"Well you can believe what you want Ben, you're your own person, what am I doing? Do what you want Ben, do what you want" Patrick said walking away.

"Ben he's right we're not even sure if there is a treasure map" I said.

Ben looked at me and said "Well I know a way we can find out, we can find out right now."


	14. Chapter 14

We took out the Declaration and carefully put it on the table so the back was facing us. Ben and I had surgeons gloves on also had a bowl of lemons. We were lucky Patrick even had lemons. Ben then grabbed one of those toothpicks with the soft ends.

"Now if I remember correctly if there is an invisible map there should be a notation in the upper right corner" I said.

"That's right" Ben said smiling at me.

"Throw it in the oven" Patrick said walking in.

"No" Ben and I shouted in unison.

We both looked at each other and I looked away blushing.

"Dad look its late maybe you should get some sleep" Ben said.

"I'm fine" Patrick said walking out of the room.

Ben shook his head. He then dipped the pick into the juice and gently rubbed the corner. Something started to appear but it wasn't enough to bring it out clearly.

"I told you, you need heat" Patrick said.

Ben and I looked at each other before leaning down toward the corner and breathed on it. It came out clearer and there's the symbol. Ben and I looked at each other excited our faces still close together.

"We need more juice" Ben said.

"We need more heat" I said.

I blushed realizing how close we were together.

"I'll get a hair dryer that should work" I said pulling away.

"Yeah and I'll get some more lemons" he said.

I went and easily found the bathroom and a hair dryer. I unplugged it and went back inside to Ben and as I plugged in the hair dryer I saw that Riley had grabbed another slice of pizza. I rolled my eyes. Riley noticed.

"What I'm hungry."

Ben came back with the lemons and I turned on the hair dryer and pointed it at the back of the declaration. Ben got out a little notebook and a pen and nodded at me to start. As I started going down three numbers appeared and then three more and well you get the picture. After about five minuets we were finally done. Riley came over and stood behind me.

"That's not a map, is it?"

"Its a Ottendorf Cipher" I said watching the numbers disappear.

"OK...What's an Ottendorf Cipher" Riley asked.

"Just another clue" Patrick said exasperated.

"Dad! But yes" Ben said.

"What do all these magic numbers mean" Riley asked.

"An Ottendorf Cipher usually means a text or passage in a document or newsletters" Ben explained.

"So the numbers are the key" I asked.

"The 'key in silence undetected'. So it would be the page number of that text, the line in that passage, and the letter in the line. In this case the Silence Dogood Letters. So dad where are the letters" Ben asked.

Patrick looked at us and his face said everything, he didn't have them.

"You know it just so happens that your uncle had found them-"

"Dad."

"-in an antique desk-"

"Dad! Where are the letters?"

"I don't have them son."

There was a short silence where Ben took off his gloves and sighed.

"Where are they?"

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia."

Ben sighed.

Then I sighed before saying without thinking "I still can't believe that it was on the back."

I gasped forgetting that Patrick was in the room.

"The back of what?"

"Ah!"

"No!"

But it was too late Patrick had lifted it seeing the front.

"Oh my god, oh my god, this is, this is-"

"We know" Ben said.

"This is the Declaration of Independence" Patrick gasped shocked.

"We know and it's very fragile" I said.

"You stole it."

"Dad let me explain it was necessary."

"You stole it! Let me tell you I've spent my **whole life** searching for it, half of my life, and now you've destroyed yours. At least I had your mother for however brief of a time, and now you pulled me into this nonsense."

"Well we can't have that."

We pulled Patrick into the living room put him in the chair and tied him too it with duck tape, handed him his drink, and the remote so he can watch TV. I whispered "Sorry about this."

We then walked out and took Patrick's car. I sat in the front while Ben drove and Riley was taking a nap in the back seat.

"Your dad's got a sweet ride" Riley said.

"I think we should change clothes we look sort of suspicious don't you think" Ben said.

I looked and almost forgot that we were still wearing our dress clothes and said "Yeah maybe just a bit."

"I would love to go shopping too but we have no money" Riley said.

"Here, he usually tucks a few hundred dollars in there" Ben said passing me a book/wallet.

"Wow how appropriate" I said seeing the words 'common sense'.

"I thought that while Lizzy and I go change clothes you could get the next clue" Ben said speaking to Riley.

"Let me know when we get there. This car smells weird" Riley said.

I chuckled.

"You should get some sleep too."

I turned and looked at Ben.

"Oh no, I'm alright" I said but my yawn gave me away.

I didn't realize how tired I was. Ben had given me a look.

"Alright but are you sure you don't want some company."

"I'm sure, just get some sleep."

Next thing I knew I was asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After what felt like a few hours I was being shaken awake. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Ben's outline. When I opened my eyes all the way I immediately shut them again because the sun was hitting my eyes. I groaned.

"Make the sun go away" I muttered rubbing my eyes.

Ben chuckled and said "Come on Lizzy it's time to wake up."

"How can I go back to sleep with that accursed sun in my eyes."

After I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I got out of the car. We decided to go and change and let Riley get the clue before eating breakfast. Ben and I walked into the closest mall and had to go upstairs to the clothes department. I noticed that many people gave us odd looks as we passed the other customers. I walked through the woman's clothes while Ben went into the mens. After awhile I found a bra and underwear. I then found a gray long sleeve turtle neck shirt, blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a long sleeve brown coat. When I was about to enter I saw Ben in front of me.

"Hello, fancy seeing you here" I said.

"Yeah funny how that tends to happen" he replied.

I went into the first changing stall while Ben went into the one next to me. I immediately got out of my dress, it wasn't that I didn't like it or that it wasn't comfortable it was just I would prefer to be in jeans and a t-shirt.

"OK Ben I got a question for you" I said as I put the bra on.

"Go ahead" was the reply.

As I heard the sound of ruffling clothes I couldn't help but blush knowing that Ben was changing next to me.

"So by the way your father acted I take it he isn't too happy with you" I said/asked while pulling on some underwear.

"He's not. He's never been too proud of the fact that I wanted to find something that 'doesn't exist'."

"I also take it that your father doesn't trust you" I asked while pulling on the jeans.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you show up at your father's door saying 'you're in trouble' and he immediately assumes I'm pregnant."

"Is there a question behind that?"

"I think there's an interesting story behind there."

"Let's just say my father thinks I'm a little too chevalier in my personal life. Let me ask you something, have you ever told someone not a relative I love you?"

I thought back to my first boyfriend Johnny who I went out with in senior year.

"Yes."

I heard something lean against the door and I knew it was Ben.

"More then one someone?"

I thought about Anthony in college. I leaned against the door my jacket covering my chest and stared at Ben.

"Yes."

"Oh. Then my father would say that your too chevalier in your personal life too" he said drawing back.

"Well you assume that the treasure is real despite what anybody thinks" I said pulling the turtle neck over my head.

"Well I've imagined it was real ever sense my grandfather told me about it, and I'm so close to the treasure that I can almost taste it. I mean, I just want to know that this isn't just something that's in my head or in my heart" he said opening the door to his stall and leaning against it.

After I pulled the jacket on I leaned against my door which I opened and stared into Ben's gray eyes. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes as I said "Nobody talks that way anymore."

"Yeah, but they think that way."

We kept staring into each others eyes. After finishing getting dressed we walked up to the cashier and paid for the clothes we were wearing. I was holding the declaration (which was in the red container) which was over my shoulder. Just then I heard my brother's voice said loudly "I got it."

"Perfect, what did you score" Ben asked as we faced my brother.

"The next clue is 'the timely shadow over Pass and Stow' Pass and Stow now of course Pass and Stow referring to-"

"The Liberty Bell" Ben and I said in unison.

"Why do you have to do that" Riley asked stomping his foot.

"Well Pass and Stow cased the bell."

"Well what does the rest of this mean?"

"Timely shadow?"

"It's a specific time."

"What time?"

"Time? What time? Um excuse me can I see one of those 100 dollar bills I paid you with" Ben asked the clerk.

"No" the girl replied.

"Here I'll give you this antique divers watch, it's actually quite valuable I've dived with it a few times" Ben said taking off his watch.

"Whatever" the girl said opening the register.

Then Ben got excited and started rambling on about some piece of history about someone being friends with Benjamin Franklin and said "-It's wonderful."

"Fascinating" the clerk said uninterested.

"Now on the back of a 100$ bill is a sketching of Independence Hall-"

"Hello" the clerk said giving him the 100$ bill and he gave her his watch.

He then rambled on and I said "You really are a dork."

He smiled at me before saying "You're going to love this (he grabbed one of the water bottles), now if do this (he placed the dollar underneath the water bottle), it should reveal a specific time."

I looked over Ben's shoulder and asked "What's it say?"

"2:22."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost 3" the clerk replied.

Ben and I sighed disappointed and I said "We missed it."

After about two minuets Riley said "No we didn't."

"What" I asked.

"We didn't miss it because...wait you don't know? I know something about history that you don't know."

"Get over it Riley."

"We'd be very interested to learn about it Riley."

"Just let me take this in, I mean is this how you guys always feel? I mean except for now I mean-"

"Riley!"

"Alright. What I know is that Daylight Savings wasn't invented till World War 2, which would mean that back then it would be 2pm."

"Riley you're a genius."

"Great job bro."

"Let's go."

As we started heading downstairs Riley asked "Do you guys actually know who the first person to suggest Daylight Savings was?"

"Benjamin Franklin" we both replied in unison.


	16. Chapter 16

After getting a quick and late lunch consisting of hamburgers to take with us we quickly made it to Independence Hall. I was surprised on how fast this day went, at first it was only morning and then it was almost 3pm. We walked in and followed a tour group but took a detour to the Centenarian Bell. We climbed the ladder that led to a kind of manhole and opened it. After Ben climbed out he helped me out.

"So what bell is this" my brother asked as I helped him out.

"The Centenarian Bell it replace the Liberty Bell" I said.

"She's right" Ben said.

I saw the clock that stood behind the real Liberty Bell and stared at it realizing that to get the next clue one of us would have to climb over the roofs. The clock was ticking and for some reason I had a feeling that Ian and his goons were already here. As we gazed at the clock I saw that the shadow was hitting a certain brick underneath the clock.

"OK you two head to the signing room and I'll get the clue" Ben said and we started leaving.

As we were leaving I heard my brother say "3:22 p.m, my idea."

"Yes you're a genius, now hurry up" I said.

Riley and I waited in the signing room while Ben went to get the clue. I looked out of the window that was in the room and watched a figure climb on the roof of the distant building whom I knew was Ben.

"Be careful" I whispered under my breath.

"Don't worry sis, he's got everything under control" Riley said.

"Yeah and what if Ian and his goons showed up and saw him?"

"Ben knows how to run."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Brothers."

Five minuets later Ben ran in and said "I got it."

"What did you find" Riley asked.

"I found these, some type of vision ex-ray spectacles" Ben said pulling out a strange pair of glasses.

They looked like ordinary lenses except there were two and a small handle to lift them.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these" I said taking the glasses and looking at them.

Ben gave me a look that clearly said 'duh' and said "Uh I think he invented these. The declaration."

I handed Ben the container and he took out the declaration. While he and Riley unrolled it I said "Careful."

After they unrolled it Ben sighed.

"What is it" Riley asked.

"Its just, the last time this was here, it was being signed" Ben said amazed.

"History dork" I said smiling.

"Ben there's another tour coming" Riley said.

"Turn it over" Ben said realizing we were short on time.

Once they did Ben looked at me and said "Glasses."

I handed them to him and he put them on. He lifted one of the lenses.

"Wow, this is, uh, this is really something take a look at this" Ben said taking off the glasses.

Riley and I reached to take the glasses but I got them first and Riley tried to snatch them. I put them on and adjusted them while looking at the declaration. It was amazing, I mean who knew something like this was on the back of the most important document in history. There was a cross and a banner that said 'heere at the wall'.

"Wow, this is incredible."

"What's it say" Riley asked.

"'Heere at the wall' spelled with two 'E's" Ben replied.

Riley sighed and said "Why can't they say 'here's the treasure spend it wisely'."

"Now where's the fun in that."

Riley looked out the window and said "Oh no."

Ben and I looked outside and saw two of Ian's goons. Ben went to the window and peered out.

"How'd they find us so fast" Riley asked.

"Ian's got about unlimited resources, and he's smart" Ben said as he carefully and quickly rolled up the declaration and put it in its safety container.

"I hate that guy" Riley said.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted" I said worried.

Ben looked at me worried and said "We can't let Ian have the declaration, we're splitting up."

"What" Riley asked.

"We're going to separate the lock from the key, look we don't want Ian to have the map or the key, but we especially don't want him to have them both together. Here you take this and I take that and that."

Ben took the red empty container while I got the real declaration and Ben got the glasses. Ben looked me in the eyes and then said to Riley "Take care of her."

"I will" Riley and I said in unison.

We both looked at each other. We all then went out separate ways when we got outside. We tried to loose ourselves in the large crowd trying to pretend we were just ordinary people.

"There they are get them" I suddenly heard.

I turned around and saw two of Ian's goons pushing people out of the way.

"Riley" I said tugging his arm.

He turned around and saw the two guys and said "Time to run."

"Great idea" I said.

We then started to run as fast as we could without running over any of the people, and once we were out we ran as fast as we could. We ran into one of those stores that is connected to a whole bunch of stores. Like how that one mall in Florida is with the movie theater, the food court, and then a whole bunch of stores connecting them. The door we ran in happened to be connected to the groceries store and the meat. We stopped for a second wandering which way we should go, knowing we didn't have a lot of time with Ian's goons right behind us. Just then I saw them running towards us harshly pushing people out of the way shouting "Get out of the way!"

"Follow me."

"This way."

I started heading toward the meat shop and once I turned around I saw that I lost Riley. Knowing that I couldn't worry about him right now seeing one of Ian's goons. I quickly hoped over the door leading to the meat place. I sat there panting and clutching the declaration.

"If you're not a steak you don't belong here" a female voice said.

I looked up and saw a kind of chubby black woman at the counter ready to take orders. I knew I had to come up with an excuse, I mean I couldn't exactly say 'oh I stole the Declaration of Independence, and now some guys are after me.' So I said the first thing I could think of.

"I'm just trying to hide from my ex-husband" I panted remember the guy was bald.

"Who baldy" the woman asked giving the guy a look.

She was probably thinking 'how could she marry an ugly man.'

"Yes."

"Honey stay as long as you like."

"Oh thank you."

"Do you want something?"

I turned and looked out the glass and saw a gun, and I quickly turned back gripping the declaration.

"Do you want something" the woman repeated.

"Oh shut up."

After he was gone I looked up at the woman and she looked back at me and said "I see why you left him."

I smiled slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Not too long after I left but not before thanking the woman. As I was walking I ended up in a florists shop, when I saw the bald guy again, and I hid behind some flowers before he saw me. I sighed waiting for him to leave when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I jumped and turned around and saw Riley.

"Where were you" I whispered/asked/yelled.

"Uh hiding, let's go" he whispered before grabbing my hand and we suck out.

As we started leaving I heard shouting again and saw Ian's two goons.

"Riley" I said.

He turned and saw them and grabbed my hand and ran saying "Time to run again."

We ran out of the store and ended back on the sidewalk. Riley was ahead of me and I turned around and saw Ian's goons getting closer. But then some biker rode past me as I turned and accidentally hit me. I ended up falling somewhat on my side with my arm outstretched, and I gasped as I saw the declaration roll out into the middle of the street. I then felt a pair of hands helping me up and I looked and saw my brother looking at me worriedly. We looked back at the street and saw a truck go over the declaration but luckily the document was in a position so it didn't get squashed.

"The declaration" I whispered worried.

As soon as I saw there were no cars coming, or that they were far back, I ran into the street, I know stupid thing to do, but I had to save the declaration. I ignored my brother as he called my name. Just as I bent down to pick up the document there was a loud honk. I looked and saw that a large delivery truck was about to hit me. I was so scared that I couldn't move even as the driver yelled at me to move. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back, making the person fall, and me land on top of him. I looked and saw that my rescuer was my brother. We had landed just in front of the sidewalk so we were far enough out of the way so we couldn't get hit by a car. I looked back and saw the cars had stopped because of a red light and saw that the declaration was still in the road. Riley and I both laid there, panting, and in shock as someone picked up the declaration. It was Ian Howe, how did he get here without us seeing him.

"Hey" we heard someone shout.

Riley and I both turned and saw Ian's goons almost here, so we both got up, and ran. We ran all the way to a public park. We were both sitting on one of the benches.

"I can't believe Ian has the declaration" Riley said upset.

"I know, and once he figures out the clue he'll burn it" I said just as upset.

I then thought of something, it was a plan, but a stupid one. I looked at Riley and saw that he was on his cell.

"Ben we lost it."

I could hear Ben's voice from the other side.

"What?"

"Ian took it, Ben I'm sorry."

I could hear Ben sigh and ask "You both OK, you guys are alright?"

"Yeah, meet me at the car."

They then hung up. Riley and I looked at each other.

"Well let's go meet him at the car" Riley said.

We walked out of the park and started heading towards Ben's car, but when we got there we saw cops there. Ben's chest and face were pressed against the top of the trunk and was being cuffed. Ben saw us and mouthed 'go'. We both nodded and went back to the park. I then decided to go through with my plan.

"Riley, do you know how to get in touch with Ian" I asked my brother.

He looked up at me and said "Excuse me."

**Ben's point of view**

I was inside the police station, sitting in a chair, chained to the desk, and being interrogated by Sudousky (e-mail me if that's wrong). I told them everything.

"So the declaration was stolen, by you" Sudousky said.

"Yes, I did it alone Mr. Poole and Elizabeth Poole were not involved" I said concerned about where they were, hoping they weren't captured by Ian.

"But why did you?"

"I stole it because someone was going to steal it-"

"By you."

"No by Ian. I stole it to stop him, I did it alone, and Ian still ended up with the declaration."

"Because of you. So what does the clue mean" Sudousky asked lifting one of the lenses of the glasses.

"I don't know, just another clue" I said staring at the glasses thinking of something.

Suddenly my cellphone police started putting on their headphones so they could listen in.

"I've got the number it's Ian Howe" one of the police said.

Sudousky handed me my cellphone before putting on the headphones, he nodded to me signaling me to answer it. I did.

"Hello Ben. How are you?"

"Uh, chained to a desk."

"Sorry to hear that. Listen I've got something that belongs to you, come to the USS _Intrepid_, you know where that is, and I'll give you both the declaration and the Miashaw Pipe?"

"Yeah Boston."

"So what do you say Ben?"

I looked at Sudousky and he nodded signaling I go.

"I'll be there."

"Good, oh and tell the FBI listening in on this call, if they want the document back in one piece you'll come alone."

He then hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ben's point of view (continued)**

I was walking around the place where Ian wanted us to meet. The FBI were in helicopters, at base, and also had a couple men close by. There were surprisingly a bunch of people here today.

"Any sign of our friend Mr. Howe" I heard Sudousky ask from the earpiece.

"Negative" an agent replied.

"Gates remember the plan, and if something goes wrong we have a couple of our men down there" Sudousky said.

"Well I hope your agents are under 5 feet tall and wearing little scarfs otherwise Ian will know there here" I said as I passed a group of boy/girl scouts.

"Don't worry Ben, just stick with the plan."

"You know something I just noticed about fishing, it doesn't always work out so well with the bait."

Even though I was worried about the plan going wrong, I was more worried about Elizabeth and Riley. As I was in a crowd of people the connection got really fuzzy and I couldn't hear anything, and everyone was looking up and I saw a helicopter that wasn't the FBI's coming towards us. Suddenly someone next to me said "Thomas Edison needed only one way to make a light bulb. Ever heard of it? OK listen here's how this is going to work" the guy said and I instantly recognized him as one of Ian's goons.

I listened in on his plan, now I was more determined then ever because they had Elizabeth and Riley, Riley would've been the only one who could've told him that detail. Once he was finished the fuzz disappeared and I could hear everything again. I walked out of the crowd and headed toward the dock.

"Gates? Hello?"

"Sudousky I'm still not against you, but I found door number three, and I'm taking it" I said and jumped into the Hudson.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged to the surface by one of Ian's goons. Once we got to their car they started rummaging in the trunk.

"Where's Elizabeth and Riley" I asked growing impatient as I shivered from the cold water still on me.

"Hope these fit, we had to guess your sizes" Shaw said tossing me a pair of dry clothes.

"Tell me what happened to Elizabeth and Riley, Riley's the only one who could've told you that line about Edison" I said wanting answers.

"Ask your girlfriend, she's the one calling all the shots now, she won't shut up" Shaw said.

I couldn't help but smile but was also confused. Did that mean that Elizabeth was working for Ian now. After I changed into the clean and dry clothes which were surprisingly my size, I was in the back seat of the car between Shaw and one of the other goons. Just then Shaw's phone rang.

"Hello? It's for you" Shaw said handing his phone to me.

"Hey sweetie, how's your day going" I heard Lizzy's voice ask.

"Um, interesting dear. So what are you working for Ian now" I asked wanting answers.

"Look we needed someone with a criminal mind to help bust you from prison, and Ian was the only criminal we knew; so we struck him a deal" she replied.

"Wow you figured out the clue" I asked/said impressed.

"Simple the clue said 'Heere at the wall' Wall street and Broadway. My brother here is doing something fascinating with the computer" she said.

"Hey, I'm tracking you through the GPS so if-" Riley was cut off.

"So if Ian makes a move we don't want or tries to double-cross us, well know right were you are. Ben there is a catch, we made Ian believe that he could have the treasure, it's the only way we were able to get this far."

We both hung up. We then made it to where the clue mentioned and I saw Ian. He was standing there looking smug and very confident which isn't always a good thing.

"Hello Ben, I'm glade your alright, a jump like could've killed a man" he said with fake concern.

"Na it was fun you should try it some time" I said with sarcasm.

"Here ya go Ben, the declaration and the Miashaw pipe, all yours" he said putting them on the table.

"Just like that" I asked trying to figure out the catch because there's always a catch to these types of dealings.

I was also concerned for Elizabeth and Riley, especially Elizabeth.

"Just like that, I told you I only wanted to borrow them. Now where is it wheres my treasure" he asked.

"Ian if you break our deal the FBI will be only minuets behind us, you might get away, you might not" I said.

"Ben why don't you tell me what the map said."

"Right here, between Wall street and Broadway, Cherri-oh" I said taking the two objects.

"Are you sure that's all the map said."

"Every word."

He then indicated behind me and I turned to see a car, the backseat door opened revealing my dad, his hands were tapped together. I looked at him sadly, after all it was my fault he was in this position.

"Dad" I muttered sad and worried.

"Are you sure that's all the map said."

"Trinity Church, we need to go inside Trinity Church."

"OK then, lets see if we can find the Poole siblings I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

**Elizabeth's point of view **

Riley and I were pushed into this car.

"Nice of you guys to join the party" a familiar voice said from next to me.

Riley and I looked and saw Patrick Gates.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm a hostage."


	19. Chapter 19

I laughed softly and said "Yeah, look Patrick I'm sorry that we had to tie you up earlier."

"Your apology is accepted, Ben's I'm not so sure" he said as the car started moving.

"Don't worry I'm sure Ben is going to get us out of this situation" I said.

I couldn't stop worrying about Ben, I mean, what if he's hurt? What if something happened to him? All of these questions kept popping into my head. I was starting to think I had fallen in love with Ben somewhere along the line. Oh let's face it I've had a thing for him sense college, there was always something about him, I could feel there was something. I mean when our hands touched there was some kind of spark that went through me, whenever he called me beautiful or anything like that I always blushed, I always wanted to impress him whenever I was near him, and every time I stared into his eyes I could feel my heart just leap with joy and I guess this feeling was love. Before I knew it the car had stopped in front of the Trinity Church. I silently prayed that Ben was alright. Riley, Patrick, and I were pulled out of the car and walked in the church. In the front pews were Ben and Ian. Ben looked up at me with a concerned and worried look. I looked around the church and could tell it was old and probably hasn't been used for awhile. The three of us sat in the back. Of course even though it was old before I walked in the pew I knelt down to one knee and made the sign of the cross before sitting in the pew.

"Let them go Ian" I heard Ben say.

"Not unless you find me my treasure. Now lets take a look at that map" Ian replied.

Ben glared before saying "Fine."

They unrolled the declaration and Ben put the glasses on. I wish I could tell what was going on, but because we were away from them we couldn't see.

I then heard Ben say "It says 'Parkington Lane'."

"Why would the map take us here, then take us somewhere else" Ian asked.

"It's just another clue" Patrick said exasperated.

"Dad! But you're right" Ben said.

"I mean how could a street be inside the church" Ian asked.

"No not inside, beneath, we have to go bellow the church" Ben replied.

"Alright."

We all then walked bellow the church and there were crypts with names.

"One of these have got to be it" Ian said.

We split up down the rows before Riley announced "I found it! Him."

We all crowded around Riley. Ben leaned in closer and read "'Parkington Lane in-' hey!"

One of Ian's men started hitting the crypt with an axe. Once he was finished Ian's goons pulled out the tomb. Once they got it out the bottom fell out along with the skeleton to the ground.

"OK who wants to go inside the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first" Riley asked as we peered inside.

"Alright, Andrew you stay here to make sure nobody leaves before me. If anybody comes out before me, well use your imagination" Ian said.

Ian went in first then Riley, then me, the Ben, and then the other two of Ian's goons. Ben and I walked next to each other it was then that I realized it was all my fault that we were in this situation.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I said.

"None of this is your fault" he said.

"Does anybody have a lighter" Ian asked.

Ben walked ahead as we all got out of the tunnel. Ian was looking at a torch and Ben lit the torch and grabbed it and handed it to Ian. As we started to move forward again a hand suddenly grabbed mine and I turned and saw Ben.

"Come here" he said before pulling me to him and kissing me.

My mind was in shock as I felt his lips press against mine. I don't know how but as he kissed me I could feel the love he was pouring into it. I kissed him back, pouring my love for him into it. We pulled back needing air just staring into each others eyes.

"Why does that never happen to me" one of Ian's goons asked.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Hey Elizabeth" he said.

"Yeah" I asked.

"I know that this isn't the proper time, or place, but will you be my girlfriend" he asked looking into my eyes.

As I stared into his eyes I could see that he wasn't just messing with my feelings, and could tell that he seriously wanted to be with me. I just hoped this wasn't a mistake.

"Yes" I said looking at my new boyfriend.

He smiled before grabbing and lighting another torch and said "Lets go."

After we caught up with the others we found ourselves at a large stairway. The wood looked so old that it looked too dangerous to walk without it breaking, but knowing Ian we would have to walk across it anyway. I looked over the edge and saw that if you fell over you were dead for sure. I gulped nervously and gripped Ben's free hand.

"Wow! Look at the old elevator" Ben said amazed.

"How did a bunch of old guys build all this" Shaw, one of Ian's goons asked.

"The same way they built the pyramids, and the Great Wall of China" Ben replied.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them" my brother replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go" Ian said.

"I'm not going to cross 100 years of termite damage" Patrick said.

"Dad, just do what he says" Ben said and handed Patrick his torch.

We then carefully started walking up the old stairwell. Just then we stopped as the place started to shake and dust started to fall.

"What's that" Riley asked nervously.

"Subway" Ian replied as it passed.

We barely took two more steps when Shaw, who was in front of me, stepped on a rotten board, and fell through.

"Oh god Shaw" Ian shouted and we screamed in shock.

I covered my mouth with my hand. There was a small silence except for the creaking of wood.

"Lets move" Ian said breaking the silence.

"No Ian, it's not worth it" Ben said.

"Do any of you think I value any of your lives as much as I had Shaw? We keep moving."

We moved again but then the whole stairway we were on started to fall. Everybody except for me and Ben managed to get on the safe ledge. As the wood we were on was moving back and forth at a dangerous pace I had fell and almost rolled off the ledge. But Ben managed to grab hold of my hand. I looked up into the concerned and worried eyes of my boyfriend. I then heard something roll and I looked behind Ben and saw the declaration about to fall off the other side.

"The declaration" I gasped.

I was scared for I knew Ben had to make a choice, it was either me or the declaration.

"Do you trust me" Ben asked.

"Yes" I replied.

He looked at me and waited for the wood to move forward again before dropping me. I fell and landed on another stable ledge and also on my shoulder. My shoulder was in pain but I ignored it as Ben managed to grab the declaration. But then the board moved making him roll and hang onto a board.

"Oh no, Ben! Hang on" I shouted worried for him.

Just then a rope was hanging next to him. I looked an saw Patrick, Riley, Ian, and Ian's other goon. Ben grabbed the rope and climbed down safely next to me.

"I'm sorry I dropped you but I had to save the declaration" he said.

"No don't be, I would've done the same thing to you" I said.

"Really?"

"I would've dropped you both, freaks" my brother said coming down the stairs.


	20. FINAL

Once everyone joined us Ian said "Shall we move on."

We all continued moving. We soon reached a room with nothing in it.

"Its gone" Ben said.

"You mean this is it? We came all the way down here for nothing? Come on there has to be something else, another clue or-"

"No there aren't anymore clues! This is it! The treasure was moved, gone, end of the road, taken somewhere else" Ben shouted cutting off my brother.

"Come on Ben, are you sure this is all" Ian asked.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"Do you think I'm that dumb, I know that you know where the treasure is and your aren't telling me" Ian said.

"Do you really think that Ben" Riley started but stopped when Ian pointed his gun at him.

"Don't speak again" Ian said.

"OK" Riley muttered.

"The lantern" Patrick said looking at the small lantern hanging in the room.

"Dad" Ben said.

"The static quot has changed. At the battle Paul Revere used the lantern to signal the French that the British were coming, the lantern is the clue" Patrick said.

"Boston" Ian asked.

"Yes" Patrick replied.

I looked at them questioningly because that was two lanterns not one.

"Thank you" Ian said before him and his goon got onto the elevator.

"Wait you have to take us with you" Patrick said.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston?"

"What if we lied?"

"Did you?"

"What if there's another clue" Ben asked.

"Then I'll know right were to find you" Ian said before making the elevator go up.

We all ran over and shouting "Wait!"

"You can't just leave us down here Ian!"

"We're trapped!"

"You need us Ian!"

"We're all gonna die" Riley said after Ian was too far away.

"Nobodies going to die and I'm sorry I yelled at you" Ben said.

"OK boys whats going on? Paul Revere needed two lanterns not one" I said.

"He needed a clue so we gave him one" Ben said.

"It was a fake? It was a fake clue? But once Ian figures that out well still be trapped down here, and he'll come back and kill us then" Riley said.

"Nobodies going to die Riley" Ben said again.

"How are we getting out then."

"Through the treasure room."

Ben then pushed something making the wall open. We walked in but there was still no treasure. Ben looked at us.

"I don't believe this" Ben said.

"Maybe somebody found it before us" Riley suggested.

"Or maybe you were right dad, and that this treasure is nonsense."

"No, I wasn't right, this room is real Ben, and that means the treasure is real; they left clues behind that only you understood."

"But I just hoped we would find the treasure."

"Then we just keep on searching for it."

"I'm in" I said.

"Not to be Johnny Rain Cloud but as far as I see it we're still trapped down here" Riley said.

"Your right, and that doesn't make any sense. Because the first thing the builders would've done was build air shafts, in case of cave ins. Could it really be that simple" Ben asked himself staring at something.

I walked over just as he opened the wall/door. We all went in there were rows of something but it was so dark I couldn't see what it was. Ben walked over to something and lit it filling the room with light. I gasped and saw that we were in a room filled with treasure. I went over to some scrolls and looked at them and gasped "The first scrolls of Alexandria, could this be possible."

I then walked over to Riley who was staring at a bluish-green statue that was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Its a big bluish-green man, wearing a strange looking go-tie" Riley said before hugging it.

I walked away and walked to Ben who was standing by what looked like a staircase. Ben put his torch in it and it lit up. It started going down lighting up the entire room, and the room was filled with gold. We were joined by Riley and Patrick. We all cheered. I looked at Riley and saw that he had a tear coming out of his eye.

"Riley are you crying" I asked.

"Look, stairs" he said pointing to some more old stairs.

We all then climbed the stairs and crawled through a tunnel. The other side was blocked and Ben somehow found a hammer and started hitting at the wall. Once through I heard Ben ask "Hey do you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"What" I asked.

"Its the curator" Ben said.

After we climbed out we were all covered in dust and in good need of a shower. Ben had called the FBI and we waited in the church as they showed up. Once they got here Ben and Sudousky sat at the alter talking. I had zoned out on most of their conversation when Ben said "I want the credit of the find to go to the Gates family as well as the Poole siblings."

I looked at him surprised.

"Anything else" Sudousky asked.

"I want Elizabeth Poole to get off completely clean, and want half of the award to go to Mr. Poole."

"And what about you?"

"I would really love not to go to prison."

"Someones got to go to prison Ben."

"Well if you have a helicopter I think I can help with that."

After telling them about Ian they went to Boston and arrested Ian and the rest of his goons.

**Two years later**

Ben and I were walking down the lawn hand and hand. We were still together, and I had offered Ben to come and move in with me in my new home. Yes I now had my own house, it was big and looked like a museum. My brother Riley stood next to us talking on his cell phone. He then said goodbye to whomever he was talking to.

"They're sending over a private jet for us to go to the opening of the exhibit" Riley said.

"That sounds fun" I said.

"Yeah, you guys get to live and enjoy your spoils while I sit on one stink in percent" Riley said as we got to his red Ferrari.

"I'm sorry for your suffering Riley" Ben said.

"Yeah well you see I still got this splinter from when we found the treasure" Riley complained.

"OK how about this, the next time we find the treasure you make the demands" Ben offered.

"Sure whatever, why do you care you got the girl."

"True" we both replied before kissing each other.

"By the way Ben I like the house" Riley said as he got into his car and we broke apart.

"Yeah you know the reason I chose this house is because-"

"It had something to do with another piece of history and yada yada, you could've had a bigger house" Riley said before driving off.

**THE END**


End file.
